Silver Darkness
by Crimson-Eyed-Angel99
Summary: Discontinued - Sephiroth finds Riku and brings him out of Kingdom Hearts, but Riku's time there has taken a toll on his mind. With mysterious quests appearing and unfolding lost memories, will light ever prevail? No slash.
1. Chapter 1: The loneliness

Disclaimer: Riku wish he was mine. Kingdom Hearts Riku. Kingdom Hearts wish it was mine?

There aren't enough fics about Riku and Sephiroth that aren't yaoi. I've read some very good ones, but the majority is yaoi. This irritates me. So, here's my contribuation, please don't flame, though constructive criticism is loved.

(divider)

I'm losing them.

I've survived for so long on them, and now they're fading, almost all I have left of outside this place.

Songs.

Music.

I've kept myself sane by remembering. First songs I liked, then that dwindled into songs I abhored and would not sing under any conditions to anyone (songs I made up, nasty songs, N'sync and Britney Spears songs).

But they're all fading.

I can't remember how "Mary had a little lamb" goes anymore.

Heh, I never thought I'd have to say that.

And all this while waiting for Sora to rescue me. The dimwit isn't here, hasn't been, and won't be. Because all there is here is Heartless, and Mickey.

Needless to say, I left Mickey within the first "day" we got here. He didn't want to have to be near me anyway. His friends told him I was like "ice" apparently and I think I freaked him out. (1)

So I've been wandering around in the darkness, using a knife because I'm unable to summon a keyblade. The true keyblade master can't summon his own keyblade.

I hate irony.

Then again, I'm a villain and villains aren't the ones who get the girl and get to save the worlds from destruction.

A Shadow Heartless is tailing me, joined quickly by maybe eight of it's friends. The first one growls, reaching forward a claw to leap. Their favorite attack is to leap from behind.

I turn and the knife is in it's claw before I can think. Seconds later, all but one have disappeared in lightless poofs of darkness. The glowing yellow eyes stare up at me.

'_You're already almost half Heartless. Your heart is a taunt to us.'_

"Wonderful. I like living." I hiss back. It's all I can ever say to them and sometimes I wonder if it's true. The Heartless, emotionless and enigmatic creature as always, scampers off. It'll be back.

I wonder what it's like to live without a heart...

Never mind, I know.

Even if it's fading, I want to keep what I feel. About Sora and Kairi, even my hatred of Ansem. I don't want to be a heartless.

I already know what death is like.

(divider)

Time passes... if there is time in kingdom hearts.

(divider)

I don't know how long it's been now. The Heartless are in a frenzy right now, and I'm fighting.

They keep vanishing, and I feel envy.

Envy that they can see the light outside?

I'm forgetting the light as well...

I have three names left in my memory; Sora, Kairi and Ansem. I have no pictures to go with the names. I have shreds of emotion attached.

A angel jar makes a dive for me and it's wings flutter frantically as I stop it with my knife. I hate this weapon. Didn't I have a better one? I don't remember...

Kairi gives me warmth, Sora gets me a bit annoyed but makes me smile. I try not to think about Ansem. I don't remember my own name but it was something about the earth...

I'm so tired...

The heartless are limping away. They'll come back though. They always come back, fewer then before.

As they slink away, one hisses at me.

_'Your heart's not as bright as it used to be.'_

(divider)

More time passes...

(divider)

I'm asleep.

Fast asleep in a sea of unconsciousness. I'm probably wounded, I can't remember.

I think I still have my heart.

I hear singing.

"This is my december, these are my snow-covered trees. This is my december, this is all I need..." The voice stops singing abruptly. I miss it, I haven't heard anything but heartless speech in so long.

"Riku?" It's a man and I open my eyes. There's a silver-haired man, a black wing hanging over one shoulder, looking down at me. It's hard to make out in the darkness but I force myself to sit up anyway, searching for a name to pin to this person.

"Ansem?" I try. The other shakes his head.

"Seph. Sephiroth. Where's Sora? He went to find you almost two years ago. Hasn't he been here yet?"

"I don't know any Sora."

Even though I'm lying a little, the man's eyes go wide. They're mako eyes, like mine. His give off light, amazingly. He grips my upper arm, pulling me up.

I wanted to sleep.

"Ow!" I yell, then fall. And perhaps I'll get to anyway...

"Sephiroth" stares down at me and I find myself feeling clumsy, embarrassed.

"What happened?" He asks and kneels besides me. I feel something wet on my leg, running down my calf at a slow trickle. It hurts...

Sephiroth stares at it, and his eyes are big. I wonder if I'm really that scary to look at. What did he call me again? Ri... ku? He called me Riku.

"Come on." He says, standing. I look up at him, confused. I'm pretty sure he saw some kind of wound that I can't walk on. I don't understand...

"Come ON." His voice doesn't leave room for doubt and I stand shakily. He grabs my arm and pulls it over his shoulder.

"Don't let go." He instructs, and the next thing I see is a bright flash of piercing light.

(divider)

It almost made me let go.

I would have if Sephiroth hadn't had a death grip on my hand.

The light is a knife, and I can feel tears running down my face noiselessly. We've stopped somewhere and I've slid off Sephiroth's back. I can't see where we are and there's nothing but pain...

Pain.

Searing, sharp--

Blackness.

My eyes blink involuntarily and I look around blindly, the pain fading. Did I go back to the dark place? Is Sephiroth still even here?

"S-Sephiroth...?" I question.There is no answer, just silence.

Silence moves me to panic.

"Sephiroth?!" I stand, and feel my legs almost collapse again but I force them not to. Also, I'm on a cobblestone road, which hurts to fall on. I stumble against a giant wooden doorway, listening to the silence that still invades.

"Sephiroth, please..."

More silence, then a soft movement.

"I'm here. You can't stay more then a moment by yourself can you?" Hs voice doesn't have much anger... annoyance maybe? I notice more then I did in the dark place.

"Where are we?" I ignore his question and ask.

"And why is there blackness?" I may as well learn as much as I can...

"We are at Traverse Town, it's black because I tied a blindfold around your eyes. You can't see light." His voice is patient so I try my final question.

"How do you know me?"

There is silence then Sephiroth softly says:

"We simply fought on the same side once." He then takes my wrist, leading me off in some direction. I've never heard of this place. Does Sephiroth live here? I'm walking on a smooth road, Seph still supprting me. He stops.

"This is the place." He informs me quietly and I hear the sound of a door opening followed by a collective gasp, then someone who runs over and hugs me.

"RIKU!"

He knocks me off balance, sending us both to the floor at which moment I push him off, scrambling backwards. Panic runs through my mind, even as I hear the surprised sound from the person who hugged me.

"R-Riku?" He asks, sounding hurt. That I've pushed him away? I don't know him but...

I recognize his scent. Faintly. It reminds me of some star-shaped yellow fruit on a island. But it still scares me.

"Sora, he doesn't remember anything." Sephiroth's voice.

"Then why is he behind you like some scared kid hiding behind his big brother?! Why does he trust you and not me? I'm his best friend! Sephiroth, I've been searching two years and you were never looking for him. Why does he trust you?"

I'm confused. Sora? The memory of a face whispers through my mind, blue eyes and brown hair.

I can only faintly remember the name of sky, and then...

Separation.

"K-Kairi." I whisper and I can feel someone's, probably Sora's, gaze turning to stare at me. Sephiroth's clothing swishes as he turns to look at me as well. Apparently he is in front of me.

"Where's Kairi?" I ask.

There was earth, sky, and separation. A trio. There were three of us... I can remember blurry faces, a redhead and a brown-haired boy. Sora isn't answering.

"Sora? Where's Kairi?"

_'Take care of her for me.'_

"Riku..."

"Kairi died almost a year ago."

(to be continued...)

(1) Stolen from a comment in "Flaming Shadows", a great fanfic that you should go read! (If you don't mind a massively angsty and sarcastic Riku... /glomps him/)

So? What did you think of the first chapter? Sorry I killed Kairi... she isn't essential to the plot in my mind... I also apologize if Sephiroth is OOC, I tried my best! If you've got a helpful suggestion to make him more in-char, please leave it when/if you review.


	2. Chapter 2: In which things unfold

Disclaimer: See first chapter

(divider)

I've never seen anyone take the death of a friend so well.

The instant the words leave Sora's mouth, Riku stands shakily. The blindfold helps keep up the impression of apathy, but I can see right through it.

"I'm sorry Sora. I placed too much of a burden on you."

There isn't a hint of anger or sorrow in his voice. He takes a step towards the door, but his strong facade is ruined when he falls, his leg unable to take the stress. Sora instantly runs over to him, trying to help the older boy up and jabbing inherantly.

Fool.

"Riku! Nonono, you didn't! I tried to save her, really I did! She was too far gone, the darkness..."

Riku is beyond listening and I can hear that priestess, Aerith's voice behind me. This is Leon's dwelling after all, it only makes sense the entire crew of "heroes" should be here.

"Sora, you should let your friend rest."

Much as I might want to, or expect myself to want to, I can't leave him here. They'll kill him with ignorance, not understanding what the darkness has already done to him.

I have to take him with me.

And apparently Leon agrees.

"He can't stay here!" He orders in what he probably thinks is a commanding tone.

"What if he brings the heartless here?! Sora, you already said he could control them." He looks at the brown-haired boy for confirmation and Sora nods hesitantly.

"But-"

"And he's already brought Sephiroth here. I don't want this place to have any more heartless then it already does." He's crossed over the line. I am no heartless and I don't obey the darkness. Masamune is BEGGING to hover at his neck and cause him to know the error of his ways.

But Sora is staring at me apologetically, and begging me with his eyes to take care of Riku. He needs to stay here, in this house with them, to plan, so he can go where the keyblade master must and defend the worlds.

But Riku...

I look back at the teen, who is trying to look as casual as possible leaning against a wall, while he more then likely has no clue what is going on.

"Riku, we're leaving."

He jolts, turning his head to face me and I realize what I thought was being casual was him trying to sleep.

"We're going." I repeat and he nods obediantly. Aerith is staring at his leg as he moves, then she holds up a hand to me.

"Let me heal it. It'll at least make things easier." She places her hand over the wound, muttering a few quick words under her breath. The heartless bite--that is what it was, a sharp row of teeth that had driven into his calf-- diminishes; as does the strain that had been displayed on Riku's forehead since I met him. Aerith hands him a Potion and he downs it, wincing at the bitter taste.

"I can't do anything about your eyes, that'll have to fade with time." She tells him, then looks at me.

"Be careful with him Seph." She reprimands quietly and Riku straightens, indignant.

"I'm not a child... I can take care of myself." He interrupts and I smirk faintly.

"Taking care of yourself involves passing out?"

"I fought for two years. I got tired."

Did that Potion restore his cynical/sarcastic streak, or is he just tired? It doesn't matter either way and I start towards the door.

"Bye Riku... don't... don't ever give in okay?" Sora is being sedimental? Riku is following me wordlessly though, cold as ice.

Once we're outside Leon's house, and out of any possible hearing range, he looks over at me and said quietly:

"I think... I loved her. Kairi..."

We travel in silence for a long time.

(divider)

This is a freakishly short chapter. Oh well.

Review, just because.


	3. The happiness! I got reviews!

Disclaimer: See second chapter, which will direct you to the first chapter.

Wow... I got one review... then went to post this and I had two more... OO;; YAY! Thank you Kitsune-Demon and Zanisha. I'll have to check out Fatherly Figure.....

(divider)

Sephiroth keeps us both going at a breakneck pace but I can keep up, thanks to the potion. It's cleared up my mind a bit too... though I can't remember a lot of what I lived. But pictures are reappearing... slowly, and people.

I think remembering people is what hurts the most, because my surface thoughts about them are the ways they hurt me in the end.

My mind's still on Kairi, and trying to remember what she looked like. Though, if I do remember, it might just hurt more, since I'm never going to see her again.

I really do think I loved her; when I knew who she was, I loved her. There was always Sora, in-between us, and she loved him...

I remember sitting on the rough bark of a tree, when the sun was setting. Sora and Kairi were standing down in the water, watching the sunset together. Neither of them knew I was there, or ever glanced up. Kairi's laugh floated up to my ears and I remember being distracted from the sunset, looking down at the two of them.

Sora had kissed her, feather-light, on the lips and she had laughed.

Even from the high point I sat at, I could see the shine in her eyes as a hand darted up to cover her smiling mouth, the sparkle in Sora's eyes as he grinned sheepishly. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him back cutely, in the way only Kairi can... could.

The past tense jolts me back to reality and I look up automatically despite my blindfold, wondering if I'm still following Sephiroth. I can't hear footsteps, so it's almost a definite that I've walked past or away from him.

"Kupo?" Something asks near me, almost directly beneath me and I jump involuntarily, then try to disguise it as stepping away.

"Hello?"

"Kupo. Are you interested in making something kupo?"

"No... I'm looking for someone." Shouldn't we be out of this place... Traverse Town, by now? Where have I wandered to?

"Sorry kupo."

"I'm right here Riku." The voice comes from directly beside me and I immediately realize that what I thought was the wind was actually Sephiroth. He walks wayyyy too quietly for comfort.

"Kupo!" The... _thing _sounds happy. Good for it. Weird little bugger.

"You could've told me that earlier." I say sulkily, the words slipping out easily. Is that how I usually am? Sulky like that? The words come out so easily, I can't think of another explanation.

"I wanted to see how far you'd go before you realized you couldn't hear me anymore."

"You sadist."

"--at which time I would have announced my presence."

"Still sadist."

"I see you're getting back to yourself quickly." He sounds surprised, and for good reason. I don't even know what I'm really doing, or feeling. These words keep slipping out and it feels right to say them. I may as well go on, since it feels right, but I'm not really sure if this is how it should be.

"Are we ever going to leave Traverse Town?" I ask, trying to ignore the thoughts that flood my mind.

"We're already in third district. The shipyard is thirty feet to your right. Mine is the first ship on the left." His voice is already moving away and I have to run to catch up with him again.

"So... who are you? Besides your name, though that's helpful." I ask, then feel him pause. His footsteps- the boots that I'm slowly learning to recognize the sound of- stop, crunching on the cobblestones.

"I'm Sephiroth. The one-winged angel. Genetic project of Hojo and bringer of darkness."

I let the silence grow for a moment, then nod. I hear his footsteps begin again and stop as we come before a large ship. I know because I can hear the sound of clanging, and I let my hand trail along the texture of the ship until I find the door. Ships are made out of... it drives me crazy that I can't remember. Some kind of block. I don't want to ask Sephiroth, the name was something weird.

Gummi.

It's a gummi ship.

Now what kind of person calls their building blocks "gummi" blocks?

I climb inside and hear Sephiroth follow, moving out of his way. As he prepares to take off, he looks back at me. I can feel his eyes.

"What?" I ask defensively. I've never liked it if people stare at me. Then again, who does? Well, Sora, maybe...

"And who are you, besides your name, though that's helpful." He asks, mocking my earlier question. Isn't it obvious who I am? I'm the mistake of the century, if I remember right...

"I'm... Riku. Villain to Sora's hero. I let darkness control me... someone controlled..."

Why can't I remember?

I think I'd remember something that hurt as much as I think it did.

"The door shut, and kept me in the dark place, because... I let darkness in..."

I'm horribly confused at my own words. It doesn't make sense and I feel like I'm swimming backwards, undoing my progress. I can't remember the face of the darkness, the real name of the dark place.

Sephiroth doesn't comment, concentrating on flying the ship I guess. I don't know...

"Sephiroth... is there, any place I can sleep in here?" I ask. I'm too tired to put on the quickly-developing pride that I seem to have.

"In the back. The ship isn't as large as you think." He says and I start off slowly, my hand running the length of the wall. I'm still wondering why I'm even with Sephiroth. He found me, makes me feel more secure, but it doesn't seem like he's the type to carry any passengers with him.

I won't wonder about it now.

I enter the back room and my hand finds something soft, cushion-like. I feel the length of it carefully and it's a cot, attached to the wall. I pull off my shoes (some ingrained habit from who-knows-when) and lie down, curling up into a ball.

It's been a long time since I really slept, without waiting for a Heartless to rip my heart from me.

My eyes fall closed behind the blindfold and I let myself leave the real world.

(divider)

un, end of another chapter! /grins/

Review please!


	4. Pandora

Disclaimer: See the third chapter, which will direct you to the second chapter, which will direct you to the first chapter!

Whee! Another Seph chapter. Could someone tell me if he's ooc? I'd really like it if you would. /grins sheepishly/ Thank you for all your reviews!

(divider)

The ship can practically fly itself, so it's a mystery to me why I'm still sitting here. I guess it's really pointless but I can't stop wondering about Riku.

It shocks me that I even call him 'Riku'. Even in my mind, the children that run around "saving the world" are 'kid', 'boy', 'girl', other nondescript terms. But I call him Riku. The reason why is a mystery. It goes against my personality...

The back room is completely silent. The boy (there. That's what I should call him. Don't call him 'Riku', Seph. you're losing your touch!) sleeps without nightmares. That surprises me, as much about him does. Considering the darkness he's been in for two years, I'd expect him to have nightmares constantly. And then to learn that the girl was gone, just after he was released from Kingdom Hearts, it would be devastating to any other child.

But not him.

I shake the thoughts off like cobwebs. I really hate musing about people... the screen flashes green and I lean over it, glancing down at the read-out. We're approaching the Olympic Colliseum. I detest Phil, but there's no helping it. He said he has a fighter that needs to be trained and wants to learn sin harvest. A foolish fighter then. I'm only giving a demonstration of it since there's no other there who knows it as well. But there is no way I'm teaching some child that complicated technique. Phil assumes I am, but that's where he's dead wrong.

But perhaps the trip will be useful. Riku needs more training. I haven't seen him fight, but I can tell it from the way he carrys himself. He's used to fighting heartless and adjusts his postion for something that will leap up at him or towers over him. He needs to train against humans, to get a proper range--

--but why am I thinking about him? He's just someone whom I have to drag around. He was dumped on me.

The familiar golden mass of sand and towering circular building that is the Olympic Colliseum looms up in front of the ship, growing closer with every moment.

"Wake up."

At the sound of my voice, there is a muffled stirring. I don't turn since I'm concentrating on landing, listening as a loud thump echoes through the ship, presumably Riku falling off the cot and onto the floor.

"Mmmphft zzu?" The voice comes from right behind me. Genova, he's quiet... it's all I can do not to jump. I'm SEPHIROTH, I'm not supposed to scare! Why is this child upsetting me so much?

"Good. We're landing."

"Mmft... I'm not getting up."

"I'll return you to Sora and co. then, so you can sleep all you want."

"No, I'll stay here. I have this funny feeling that you're not going to stab me in my sleep."

"No, only Leon's nice enough to wait till you're asleep."

Riku's eyebrows raise and he looks awake now. Good, I didn't want him sleeping the day away anyway. He sits down on the floor since there isn't a second chair, leaning back on his hands.

"Where are we?"

"The Olympic Colliseum." I respond automatically.

"Did you used to live there?" He asks and the question makes me turn. Riku is looking up at me, probably following the sound of my movements, his expression betraying his uncertainty of the question.

"I fought there once. For a while."

"Did you fight Sora?" This question is even faster.

"Yes." Stupid child... my guard was down for a second and he defeated me! I hate being reminded of that embarrassing battle. Why is Riku bringing it up? I can almost predict what the next question will be--

"Did he beat--"

"Discussion ended." I say, standing swiftly and stalking over towards the door. Amazing how a few questions can put me in such a foul mood. I look back at Riku, who scrambled to his feet the instant I left.

"Are you coming?" I ask, my voice freezing against my own ears. Riku nods and follows me.

"I was just asking--"

"I said the discussion has ended." I reply coldly before he can finish the sentance, and I step out onto the sand that carpets the Colliseum ground. A girl stands there, beaming at me as I do.

"Hello. I knew you'd be here." She says. She has an eerie smile, calm and knowing as a stormy dawn. Her long jet-black hair is hidden for the most part beneath a hood but the few strands that have escaped betray it's length. After greeting me, her icy eyes dart back to Riku behind me.

"And you. I've been waiting for you for a very long time... Riku."

The boy's guard is instantly up, his eyes narrow beneath his blindfold. This girl is strange but not enough for that reaction. He is jumpy...

"Why?"

"You'll see in time." She replies cryptically and returns her attention to me. I don't like this girl...

"Phil called you here to show me sin harvest..." The hand beneath her long coat moves and the tip of a crystaline keyblade appears.

"It's just the killing stroke I have trouble with." She says, smiling sheepishly.

But why does she have a keyblade? I shrug the question off and nod.

"I'll show you it. Riku, thirty feet ahead there is a door, you'll find Phil in there. Tell him you want to train with Heracules. Ignore whatever he says and tell him Sephiroth said so."

Riku nods and heads off in the direction of the door. The girl hesitates, seeming about to say something but she stops herself, shaking her head.

"My name is Pandora by the way."

"Pandora? Interesting that you should be here then, with a name of that origin."

"The Greek doll, that held the box of evil..." She smiles. "I don't hold nearly as much evil as you think Sephiroth."

"I don't remember telling you my name."

"I don't remember you giving it. Phil told me." She shrugs.

"But I came here to learn a technique. I'm leaving with you, so we will have more then enough time to discuss this later."

She's what?

"You're coming?" I ask incredulously, but she seems to miss my sarcasm entirely. Or she just doesn't want to admit it exists.

"Yes, you will need me. Riku will as well." She lifts the keyblade, the coat falling aside, and smiles at me. My eyes narrow.

"I do not need you."

"You never know."

(divider)

Not a MarySue, not a MarySue... she will not become a Mary Sue, despite all hints to the contrary! :sings: betcha can't guess my plot... oh it's such a fun plot... :dances:

REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

(divider)

Disclaimer: See fourth chapter, which will direct you to the third chapter, which will direct you to the second chapter, which will direct you to the first!

Okay, another Riku's POV! In case you haven't noticed (not picking on anyone. But it might clear up confusion...) I'm bouncing back and forth with each chapter, switching POVs. If there is one of another char beside the two main, I will inform you. :grins: And now, having said that, thank you for reviews! I love reviews... they make my day go wheeeeee! So thank you, and on with ficcie.

(divider)

Sephiroth, I will kill you.

-Whoosh!-

"Ho, you were close there junior hero!"

I hate this guy's voice, and if he calls me a junior hero one more time, I'm going to stop trying to injure him and simply lop his head off. The goat-sounding thing in the lobby will understand. I'm blind, how was I to know his neck was there?

Apart from my cynicism, it comes to my notice that this guy can fight. And fight WELL.

But it's getting dark, I can tell by the way the air has grown colder and faint lights begin to burn outside the darkness of my blindfold. We've been training for hours and he's starting to slow down. Plus, his shots aren't as on target as they were when we began. He can't see as well in the dark. Not like, say...

I can.

Did Sephiroth send me after this guy to make me regain all confidence or was that just a side effect?

Because it's working that way.

I jump as I hear a telltale whistle of air past an arm, jolting me out of my thoughts. He's attacking... and I'm off guard.

I stiffen then feel myself overcome with fury as his punch whistles past me.

He missed on purpose.

No. I'm not an invalid.

"Don't..." I grab the arm with strength I didn't know I had.

"Pity..." I twist the arm, flipping it's owner over me since I'm smaller then he is.

"Me!" He hits the floor with a thump and I stand there, glaring at him through the safety of my blindfold, panting for air. He was heavier then I expected, and that burst of 'strength' was simply emotion that disappates as fast as it came.

"What are you talking about kid?"

"I'm not a kid. And don't treat me like I can't hit you because I can't see you, so you have to give me a handicap."

I could stand there, yelling at him for longer, but I've made my point and I turn, stalking back to the lobby of the Colliseum. Sephiroth and the girl are there, talking to the goat-thing. I lean against the wall and listen, exploring the rough surface of the brick wall with my fingertips to keep boredom from taking over. There is silence for a moment, then Sephiroth continues talking to Phil and someone moves to a position beside me, close to me.

"Hello Riku." The person says and the voice is female. I assume it's the person with Sephiroth, who met us...

She scares me, with her ever-calm voice and the light that comes out in it. Her voice is like liquid light, and the smoldering darkness still in me screams when she speaks. But then the darkness disappears... so maybe it's not so bad...

"My name is Pandora." She continues companionably.

"I told Sephiroth but I don't think I told you..."

I nod. No answers are required.

There is a pregnant pause, then she asks bluntly,

"How do you feel?"

The question throws me, I was expecting something more common... but how I feel...? May as well toss pride to the wind again... it seems like soon I'll have too much of it to get anything done. My mouth opens... and words plummet out like some kamikaze waterfall.

"I... I don't know. Who I am or was, or what I do or don't remember... even what I did. I'm defensive and I don't know why. I can't let my guard down and I don't know if this was my behavior or something else... I want to understand but my memories are blocked... I can't tell you... how "I" feel..."

My waterfall trickles to a stop finally, leaving me standing in the water, feeling like a moron. Pandora is silent, then finally says,

"I know."

I blink. I open my mouth, then shut it. I can't say a word. She can't know. No one can know what this feels like... to not even know what your life was like. What is she saying?

"Hey! Dynamic duo over there, break it up!" The goat-thing calls. Pandora is silent now, and I find it eerie. Then again, what about her don't I find eerie?

"Riku, let's go." The deep voice of Sephiroth interrupts.

"I assume you beat Hercules?"

"He gave me a _handicap_." It's all I can do not to spit out the word. My pride demands that I'm independant, self-sufficient. I don't need handicaps.

"Not for most of that battle." A new voice enters, and I recognize it as Hercules' voice. He comes up and I hear the groan of a treasure chest as he sits on it.

"Most of that battle, I let you have it. In the last round you weren't paying attention and if I hit you..."

"If you don't hit me during training I won't recognize my mistakes."

"But--"

"You're a fighter! You don't take it easy on your other trainees when they become distracted!"

"No, but--"

"Riku," A reprimanding hand comes down on my shoulder.

"You are not a normal student. You have a temporary drawback, and I sent you to train to realize that. You getting hit will not help that fact."

I freeze, then shrug the hand off my shoulder.

"... whatever."

With that sentance, I can concede a graceful defeat, then stalk in the direction of the ship.

"Oh Riku..." The voice of Pandora starts.

"We're not leaving yet. We'll leave tomorrow moring."

"We?" I can't keep the cynicism out of my tone, even though I spilled myself to this girl a moment ago.

"Yes." She replies. "Sephiroth has evidently found a use in bringing me." It's obvious, the smile in her voice. A use? What does that mean? I shake my head, sitting down sulkingly near one of the large pillars, just outside the still-slightly open door that leads to the lobby. But I still hear the last part of her speech, almost an afterthought.

"So I will get to watch you receive your destiny Riku."

Ha.

What destiny? I'm an impaired ex-villain, former best friend to the savior of the world, and she says she understands me.

Believes I have a destiny.

Fate hates me. If I have a destiny,

it's simply to die.

(divider)

....:cries for how she abuses Riku: :promptly gets mad at Pandora for telling him things he doesn't understand: Sorry this is so cryptic... I really do have a plot in mind. :grins: Please keep up the reviews! And if you want another lovely Sephiroth and Riku centric fic, try "Fatherly Figure" and "Heir to my World" - both in my favorites list.

Go read "Children of the Heartless" by lunafrak too! :glomps ficcie: Because... it's worth it.

Now... REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: They're bonding heh heh heh

Disclaimer: See the... oh heck, I'm getting sick of doing this.

(divider)

I hope Riku doesn't ask how she persuaded me to take her.

She knows something about him. Something essential to his future. I just don't know what.

And I hate that.

(flashback)

_"If you don't take me, I'm just going to follow you." She says brightly and I look at her, all right, not look, more like glare._

_"Are you threatening me?"_

_"Only if you take it that way! I want to simply inform you that you need me."_

_"I DON'T need you. I'm sure of that." I reply darkly but that infuriating calm smile remains._

_"But Riku does."_

_"What makes you so--"_

_"Just bring me!" She interrupts. _

_"If you don't, Riku's going to have to go through a lot more pain to get to the same place you'd get to if you'd just BRING ME!"_

_I hate cryptic speeches. They persuade me to do things I don't want to._

_"You're very self-centered." I comment calmly. She beams as if I've paid her a compliment._

_"I need to be! So you'll take me?"_

_"I don't wish to."_

_"But you will! Thank you so much!" She brightens and runs off towards the Collusium lobby._

_What...? I DIDN'T SAY THAT!_

_I sigh. There's no propere handling for insanity. I suppose this will just have to be ridden out, like a wave to shore._

_If things get too bad, I can always maroon her on Traverse Town and hope she doesn't have some kind of homing beacon..._

_(end flashback)_

Aside from that trek into confusion, and now Riku is apparently annoyed at Hercules without any really good reason, things have been normal.

I sigh again, shifting my position so my wing rests more comfortably against the bench I lean back on. Amazing how open the view is from the arena seats. I'm far above where anyone would sit to see the fight, but it provides a unblocked view of the night sky.

Despite that, I'm eager to get off this planet, away from all the annoying people. And Phil has informed me that Cloud will be visiting tomorrow. I do not need to see that moron. He'll try to killme again, I'll probably throw him into a wall or two, everyone will call Sephiroth evil and I'll leave. What a wonderful life.

"Seph?" Comes a voice from behind me. I half-turn, Riku standing behind me. Anger evidently makes him noisy, I heard his footsteps and breathing long before he announced his presence.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"..."

Taking my silence as a yes, Riku sits down, leaning back with his arms behind his head, his head resting on the seat behind him and his legs on the seat in front of him. He stares up at the sky for a moment then seems to realize something, sitting up again. I glance over and watch him tug the blindfold.

Yank.

Fiddle with knot.

Tug.

Tug.

Yank.

This is getting entertaining.

"Seph, why do you tie such tight knots?"

His question comes out like a little kid's whine and I smirk.

"I wanted to watch you walk into walls?"

"I didn't walk into any walls!"

"No, but I think Leon might have wanted to keep that Ming vase in one piece."

"Didn't hear any crashes either..."

"Oh, you're losing your hearing as well?"

"Just get the knot out!" He yells, getting ever-so-slightly annoyed.

I do so easily, Riku leaning forward and sulking once I'm done, but at least his eyes are visible.

"Your eyes have flecks of gold in them." I inform him and he glances over at me, traces of darker emotions flickering through his eyes before he looks back at the sky.

"Yeah. Probably darkness. And... the person..." He trails off, shaking his head. He still can't remember the names, or what happened... I wonder if he remembers that the first name he called me was 'Ansem'. I wonder if there's something deeper in those hiden memories that shows to the naked eye...

"Do you ever get tired of being the villain?"

This question is new. What brought this on? I shrug lightly.

"Am I really a villain to myself?" I respond.

"That's the question you mean to ask Riku. If you're a villain to yourself, can you get tired of being the villain? I'd expect so."

I stand, looking down at Riku, not believing I just spouted off that embarassingly corny phrase. That was almost Sora-worthy. And coming from me, that is scary.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Stay up here as long as you want. Just don't complain in the morning." I turn and head down the seats. On my way down, I can't help but muse over the strange discussion.

Do I get tired of being the villain?

...yes. After a while, killing, or almost killing, peoples' family, lovers, and friends can get so tiring. And my mind is always filled with their screams...

I glance up at the seats again to see no one. Riku must have left as well.

I just hope we leave before Cloud arrives tomorrow.

(divider)

No POV:

Pandora watched the two with calm, bright eyes.

"They open up to each other so much... even before they know anything about the other." She whispered, then smiled faintly, as a mother over a child might

"I'll have to do something about that... but first, one must meet Cloud for the first time and the other must face his past once again..."

(divider)

Yes, she's being cryptic. Yes, she's kind of annoying when she does that. No, Pandora is not anyone's mother. No, can't you tell that it's NOT YAOI you dummy?! (realizes that she just called a potential reviewer a dummy) Oopsie...

PLEEEEEEEASEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!

(And any comments in your review on Cloud's character are appreciated. Can someone describe his personality in a few words? Is he cocky? Eh, just wondering...)


	7. Chapter 7: In which Riku carries a save ...

Disclaimer: See the... whatever.

Yay! Thank you for telling me what Cloud is like:dances: That's kinda what I thought, but it still helps. Thank you also for all comments on Pandora. I'm going to try to make her less annoying as the story goes on. :grins: But the inital annoyance is just ta get ya'll interested! Her character actually changes quite a bit in this chapter... hopefully this isn't to off-setting.

I will try to describe Pandora more. Actually, in this chapter, I managed to get it in. :beams: It worked out pretty well... :beams larger: I do have a picture of her, but it's not colored, so I need to work on that. If you want a copy once I'm done, leave your email in the review. (Warning: It may be a while.)

Above all, I'm glad people like the fic. :waves banners: Write your own! And if you do, (non-yaoi ones please) drop me a link and I'll come read it:bounces: Or Final Fantasy Unlimited fics... :has an unquenchable obsession with FFU: Makenshiiiiiiiiii!

This is a Riku POV by the way!

(divider)

When my eyes open, sunlight floods in, making me quickly shut them again. Pain!

My fingers fumble for the blindfold I took off last night and blackness returns. I sit up, listening. I fell asleep outside, near one of the large pillars. Since it was warm outside I didn't have to worry about the cold...

Someone comes up behind me, out of the lobby, and I don't recognize the footsteps. I turn, 'looking' up to face the person.

"Hey."

The voice is quiet, not one I've heard before. Somehow, impossibly, I can surmise that it is a blonde's voice. There is a shuffling as he sits down beside me, a cape brushing over my hand as he moves the costume behind himself.

"You're Sora's friend aren't you. He said you were traveling with Sephiroth."

There's really no need to reply if you've already figured it out yourself now, is there? I just shrug.

"I'm Cloud Strife." He announces, probably expecting me to recognize the name. I can tell by his tone, but I have no idea of who he is or what he's done.

Still, it demands an answer.

"Riku." I reply in a monotone, then hear more footsteps behind me. They're obviously Sephiroth's footsteps, heavy boots with an elegant sound to their steps. I'd give anything to actually see him fight, with the grace I can hear from just his footsteps.

"Cloud."

"_You._"

"Why the anger? You knew I was here."

Bad sign. Their tones are black as darkness and tense as violin strings.

The most wonderful news of all?

I'm right in the middle of it.

I start trying to edge away but I feel a set of eyes tracking me and-- is it possible to HEAR a smirk?

"Don't leave Riku, this won't take a second."

"You're cocky today Cloud. Did you drink black coffee or some such nonsense and now you feel like a man?"

"That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Ah, but you still react. You must have a girlfriend putting you up to this foolishness."

"Are you two at it AGAIN?" Phil's voice snaps in irritance, goatish annoyance in his tone. Almost as if he can sense the swirling angry energies in the air though, he sighs.

"Fine, whatever. Just not here. Take it to the arena, I don't want blood all over the courtyard. It scares customers to have testaterone-filled man duking it out in the entryway." He concedes, with a informal note at the end, as if the two of them didn't know this little fact of life already. They leave, Cloud bickering at Seph all the way predictably. If I were told to guess his hair color, I would immediately say red. Yes, he apparently can be serious and such, but at the moment he just sounds ridiculous in his fury, or ready to kick something. (AN: No offense to redheads. Or to blondes, which it was originally, but I though it was funnier to make it wrong. XD)

Oh well. It's not like anything will actually happen with them.

THUNK.

Ouch.

ME, on the other hand...

That was the sound of some object slamming into the back of my skull painfully. I turn quickly, standing to face the person in as much of a fighting stance as I can create at the moment. There is a small intake of breath, then--

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Riku, did I hit you! Are you okay?"

Oh... it's Pandora. Does't make the ache in the back of my head go away though.

"Yeah, if just getting whacked by... whatever that thing is, is 'okay', then I'm doing perfectly fine! How about you?"

When she answers, she sounds uncharacteristically sulky and I can picture a lower lip pushed out dramatically. So much for her 'enigmatic mystery'. She's acting a lot like Kairi for the moment, and Kairi I understand, or try to.

..._tried_ to.

"You don't have to be that sarcastic... I said I was sorry."

So there are limits to this sarcasm tool...

Something tells me that before I was sealed, I stepped past those limits quite a few times. Maybe I was cocky. I enjoy musing over the limits of what I might've been, could've been, or simply WASN'T. I was a close friend of Sora and Kairi. Leon doesn't trust me, so I must have done something evil, as well as the faded memories I have of being sealed, and depending on darkness. I can't remember all the details, just summoning heartless, reporting to evil-looking people, a man with silver hair, a green glow and... helping shut a door. Amazing what you lose when you wander around in darkness with nothing but dark beasts for company. I wish I could remember what I really was...

"--Well, since I hit you and I've got your attention now," Pandora suddenly babbles. I jump, paying attention again. Oh, this was all an attention-getter? My, it works well. Kind of hard to ignore pain isn't it?

"--you'll help me carry this, right? Phil said that in order for us to leave, the Safety needs to be set up again."

"Safety?" I pick up the strange object I got hit with, my fingers curving around the soft edges. It's almost like a mirror, but I can feel heat rising off the surface, the scent fresh and reviving.

"Yeah, it's what gets us from the ship to the world? It also restores your health and magic to top performance, so it's kinda of like a mobile hospital." Pandora explains as we walk and I follow her chattering as it moves away. Before too long, she stops the monologue about the Safety and announces,

"Okay, it can go here."

Gratefully, I slide the object onto the ground and as I release it, it sticks to the ground, sucking to the sand like a pool. The heat grows against my face and I move back quickly.

"What...?"

"It's like a green flaming pool--"

This obviously makes me take a couple more hurried steps back.

"But it won't hurt you! Ah... never mind. You don't need it right now anyways."

I don't have a reply. This girl just seems to like talking. Perhaps she has multiple personalities, one serious and one light and normal. That would at least make sense...

"Why are you coming with us?" I ask absently. It's something that's eating at my mind, why is Sephiroth bringing her? It's not as if we're going anywhere important and all this 'destiny' talk... it reminds me of Sora and being an anti-hero. Makes me wonder if Kairi would trust me after what I did. If she could've ever loved the one who went to darkness.

I need to start thinking of cheery things. Official note.

"Because you and Sephie interest me?"

"Does he know you're calling him Sephie? Because I have little doubt he'd kill you for that."

"I won't tell if you won't."

I smirk faintly.

"Or I could just use it for blackmail."

"You could... but you're too nice." She says self-assuredly.

"Nice?"

"You think the two of them are okay?" She changes the subject abruptly. I can hear the swish of her hair as her head turns to stare back in the direction of the arena.

"I don't know. How strong is this Cloud?" I ask, finding myself pondering another question more, a very distracting one...

"I don't know either. How strong is Sephiroth?"

"No idea..."

Okay, the thought has officially taken over my mind. I have to ask...

"Pandora... what do you look like?"

I can feel her eyes on me now, can picture an odd expression on the featureless face. Don't ask how that's even possible.

"Well..." Her tone doesn't really match the picture in my mind, it's not as annoyed or confused as I expected.

"I'm a little smaller then you are, my hair reaches past my shoulders and about halfway down my back; and is black," Here a darker tone enters her voice.

"The color of a Heartless."

But strangely, it brightens again, cheerily continuing,

"My eyes are dark blue and my nose is too small. I usually wear long hoodies that get in the way because they're the wrong sizes and the sleeves are all floppy. That's really all that I look like."

Don't know what the sleeves had to do with anything.

"Do you fight?"

"Ah, we're done with my looks, so now onto my abilities?"

I sigh. Girls are so unpredictable... one minute they're happy you're curious, the next they want to know why you're asking so many questions.

"I just want to know." I defend myself and she snickers softly.

"You sound just like my sisters... and that's vaguely annoying..."

"You have family?"

Geez Riku, can you think of any MORE questions?

**I'm just curious. I never had family back on the islands. Sora and Kairi were my family...**

The islands...

"Yeah, two of them. And I swear, they are so schizo in their fighting styles... and I do fight, just not directly. It's a little hard to explain, but everything will come clear sooner or later."

I shrug, distracted again, and turn pointedly back in the direction of the arena.

"Do you think they're done yet?"

"I'd assume so..." She murmurs, going a little closer back to her serious self.

Once again, I'm comparing her with Kairi in my mind, analyzing how they match up. Pandora can't hold a candle to Kairi, even though my view of her may be rose-tinted.

"They're probably done now." I say, more for the sake of assuring myself then Pandora, who follows along beside me.

"How close are you and Sephiroth?" She asks unexpectedly. I blink.

"What?"

"You and Sephiroth. Are you close?"

"I don't know what's close to him..."

Even as I say it realize that I don't. I don't know how Sephiroth usually acts or show emotion. I know that he's a cold person, simply from my own experience with him, but I can't draw much more assumption than that. He's still an enigma.

Pandora's waiting patiently for another, better answer, but I can tell by the way she just heaved that sigh that her patience is dwindling.

"_Am_ I close to him...?" I ask, expecting her opinion, but receive no response because we've reached the lobby of the colliseum.

"Hey, what are you two kids doing? Cloud and Seph are fighting in there." A grumpy voice demands. The goat again. Paranoid creature...

"Sephie has probably kicked Cloud's butt all over the arena by now. We're just going to watch." Pandora says smoothly.

"Fine, whatever. Once you go in there, you stay away from the fighting! I don't want to have to clean you two up with a dustbin later." Phil mutters darkly.

"Don't worry." Pandora replies sweetly, this girl can really scare me at times... and we enter the arena.

(divider)

Annnnd that's a chapter:)

Please review! Pleeeeeeeeease?

Edit: -yawn- I don't want to redo all these chapters. I DUN WANNA! ...oh I hope I don't... though it is good for story develop--NO! Already did that with 'My Purpose', no more!


	8. Chapter 8: Pandora gets more cryptic Aga...

Disclaimer: Uh... see the other chapters...

lunafrak: No! Your writing is better! :glomps: wayyyyy better. I really don't understand why you don't have more reviews... :( Your writing is so good that everyone is speechless! :likes this explanation:

This is a Sephie chapter btw! Forgive me for ooc-ness please, I really stink at writing fight scenes (and writing Cloud, if you can't already tell)... and I'm listening to Mannheim Steamroller christmas music, which also makes it hard... hard to be violent when you're listening to tingling bells and a flute.

(divider)

Two LONG hours.

And Cloud hasn't given up yet, using most of his time to make gigantic suicide strikes with that Buster sword. He's been training obviously, but that implies that he's better then he was last time... it really doesn't make much of a difference to me.

I can still beat him.

It's gotten dark however, at least in the arena. Phil has some odd lighting system set up so that when large enemies are faced in the battles here, all the torches get dimmer and Zeus darkens the place a bit.

Cloud's sword swoops down again and I block it easily, feeling the wind of the strike rush past me.

"Having fun?" I ask and the blonde glares at me. Such a interesting expression on his face. Cloud was not meant to glare. I still remember something about him having to dress up as a woman... ahem. Anyway, Cloud cannot glare convincingly.

"You could always give up." I suggest "helpfully" and get a darker glare.

"Never!" He shoots back and I sigh mentally. There isn't really much stopping him but this is getting on my nerves. And Aerith will hunt me down and invoke all the power of the Ancients she possesses if I kill her boyfriend.

"You two aren't done YET?" An incredulous voice asks in annoyance.

I glance over at it, right at the moment Cloud decides to attack.

I hate cheap shots. Cloud will now learn this firsthand.

Masamune shoots up to block him and my gaze turns back to the cocky blonde. I can almost see him deflate slightly at the look I can imagine in my eyes.

"That was a mistake Strife."

Launching into a flurry of attacks, it's only a few seconds before I have Cloud backed against the wall, furious and disarmed. The joy of battling idiots...

Predictably, he wants to start yelling about now.

"What do you think you're--"

Amazing what the tip of a sword does to shut people up. Actually...

I glance back at the noise that brought all this on. Pandora is looking rather worried, her black hair twisted tightly around one of her fingers. Riku is expressionless, but that's to be expected.

I look back at Cloud. Is this really worth doing? I'm not going to hurt him and this is getting pointless. I step back and Cloud stands quickly, Buster having been retrieved.

"Should we call it a draw then? " He asked, that annoying smirk appearing. What does he think he's talking about?

"No contest Strife. I won."

"You just had the upper hand--"

"Okay, okay, break it up, we go away now!" Pandora says, pushing in-between the two of us. Cloud just blinks at her, then grins wolfishly.

"Hey, I don't think we've met. I'm Cloud Strif--" He begins but is met with one of Pandora's jade glares.

"Are you flirting with me? Because guys who flirt with me without my permission get in trouble."

I've never seen Cloud sweatdrop before. How entertaining.

Riku stands beside me, a small sweatdrop forming on his face as well. Pandora turns back to the two of us, grinning peacefully.

"Shall we go then? We've got to get to Neverland before tonight."

Amazing how this girl blissfully assumes things, just because she thinks she knows something.

"And why are we going to Neverland?" I ask, crossing my arms. My mind informs me that I look imposing and menacing, but Pandora doesn't seem to pick up on that.

"A shred of Riku's memory is there, one we can't get from Mirage."

"Mirage?" Riku's voice answers curiously. "Who is Mirage?"

"Place, not person. I'll... tell you later." Pandora says, losing just an ounce of her enthusiasm. Cloud is just standing there, looking confused, so she beams at him as well.

"You need to get back to Midgar don't you?" She asks brightly and one eyebrow of the blonde's quirks upward.

"Yeah..."

"Then you better go! Tifa's been waiting a long time for her wedding and she'll kill you if you blow it off to fight with Sephiroth." Cloud's eyes widen at her words, and he takes off towards the exit, muttering something about 'I _knew_ I forgot something!!'

(divider)

Once we're again on the ship, with the autopilot set for Neverland, I feel I can finally relax. I would teleport to the destination, it'd be simpler, and prettier... but two people is a little much to bring from the Colliseum.

I look back as I hear soft footsteps and see Pandora. One part of me wishes it was Riku though... it's easier to talk to him and at least he doesn't get me so off-ease... but Pandora does have more answers to my questions.

Panora smiles faintly, her eyes bright, as I turn to look at her.

"Don't worry, we can talk. Riku's asleep."

"Again? How can he sleep so much?" Really, it is amazing. Half the time he's been with me all he does is sleep.

"Because I don't think he really slept while in Kingdom Hearts." She retorts and I shrug.

"Well, what is this shred of memory we're searching for?"

"Maleficent took it from him and gave it to Hook. It's... important to Riku. But... really it's nothing compared to what he's going to find in Mirage. A lot of things are going to happen Seph. It's why _you_ found Riku instead of Sora. The friendship they have wasn't going to stand up under what's going to happen, so you need to be there for Riku."

I frown. This is getting weird, and her crypticness infuriates me.

"Stop being vague for just two seconds and tell me what's going on." That is the tone that should subdue all with-holding of information. But it doesn't work... argh... annoying mortal.

"Sorry Seph. If you knew what's going to happen... you'd never let it, no matter how cold you appear to be, you'd never let it happen. But it needs to." She says, sighing quietly. The green light of the autopilot comes on, meaning we are nearing our destination.

"Can you go wake up Riku?" I ask, ignoring her final comment. I don't care if she thinks I'd never let it happen, I just want to know what it IS. I land the ship, Pandora returning with an alert and wide awake Riku. I open the door, stepping out onto the deck of a ship, wooden with a black pirates' flag flying from the mast. Oh yay.

Pirates.

I abruptly remember why I hate Neverland...

(divider)

Yeah, that last comment was probably wayyy ooc for Seph but hey, it's late and I'm tired. Pandora got more cryptic! And I ACTUALLY wrote out a plotline! YAY! But... it probably won't follow it... oh well... hopefully I didn't do horrible on Cloud in here... :runs from rabid Cloud fans: I'm sorrryyyy!

Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review or I shall type this word till my freaking fingers fall off. Review. Review. REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9: I once was blind

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts ain't mine people!!

Um, sorry if this is a little confusing. Riku makes refereces to Destiny Island in here, and he does remember it a LITTLE bit. Certain things anyway... oh phooey. Just read please. Cause I practically rewrote the chapter when I got mad at it... Meri karisumasu!

(divider)

Seph's annoyed.

I can feel his annoyance floating in the air like some giant phoenix, blanketing the ship in fire.

And that was a strange little metaphor, but if there's ever been a situation where someone was impatient and it was actually possible to FEEL it, this would be that time.

I know Pandora's nervous about being here too because she hasn't said a word for the past five minutes. I know she seems to switch between lighthearted and serious a lot, but her silent is never a good thing.

I remember this place though. I can't remember if I brought Kairi here... or followed her... but I was here. And she laid on a couch, unmoving, not breathing, and I said that 'soon. Soon Kairi. Soon.'

The details are still unclear. I don't even know what I was trying to say. Her heart...?

I remember watching Sora in a flaming mirror as well, with someone else there... a creepy horned woman dressed all in black.

I remember catching glimpses of myself in the mirror and not watching, like I was a little kid scared of a horror movie...

in which I was the star.

:flashback:

**"Riku, look into the mirror. Sora's fighting with his new friends, trying to retrieve your Kairi." The black-robed woman turned to look at her apprentice, who shook his head, refusing to look at the mirror anymore. Long silver hair brushed over his shoulder and his green eyes, tinted with gold, were shut tightly.**

**"I don't care. Sora can do what he wants. But he's not getting Kairi back. Kairi's going to stay with me!"**

**Maleficent nodded benevolently. It was better to let Riku think he was in control then use her true power to convince him that he MUST obey her. Children were so gullible... he really believed he was HELPING the princess? He wouldn't accept that he was the villain on the wrong side? She laughed softly to herself as Sora battled on the mirror.**

**She didn't know that the real reason Riku wouldn't look in the mirror, was because he saw a dim reflection of himself overshadowing the battle.**

**The dull green eyes, dark silver hair, the haunted expression and sunken face... the only thing he really couldn't stand was the truth.**

**What darkness was really doing to him.**

:end flashback:

Quickly, I shake my head, trying to clear it of these... thoughts. I wasn't that kind of person! I wasn't such an idiot... was I?

"Riku?"

I look up, the realization dawning on me that Sephiroth has been trying to get my attention while I've been lost in Memoryland and judging by his tone, is probably ready to strangle me to get my attention.

I suppose he realised that he'd received my now undivided attention because he spoke again.

"Do you know where the captain is?"

"How should I know?"

"Would that be him behind you in the poofy red costume?"

I turn to face the intruder which Pandora has just dubbed "poofy red costume". He's taller then me, I can tell that, and confident. I can tell by the way he takes deep breaths before he speaks, readying himself for being exceptionally long-winded. And when he does speak, it's like listening to a rooster talk about all the hens who love him. In other words, a tone that says "Shut up and listen to me brag."

"It's been a while. Riku, weren't you? Maleficent's apprentice. She said you'd be back here. Amazing how that she predicts things like that!" I feel his gaze slide over to Pandora and Sephiroth, then back to me, a sly tone sneaking into his voice.

"You brought more friends? Going to steal their hearts too?"

WHAT?!

"What do you think you're--"

But before I can kill the man, which I GLADLY would if only I had a weapon (and I'm sure Sephiroth would let me borrow Masamune just this once!), he continues speaking. He talks too much. I hate these kinds of people.

"But enough with the pleasantries, I am Captain Hook." He introduces grandly, for Pandora and Sephiroth's benefits I expect but I still don't really remember him either. But Hook.

Hook oes sound familar. I probably blocked him out to avoid psychological trauma.

"Would you kindly tell me what you are doing on MY ship? Maleficent said RIKU would be back for his memories, not a parade." He comments pompously.

"Huh?!" Pandora exclaims loudly. "But she died a long time ago---"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. She left messages in case of her death. And everyone follows them, if they're possible and/or useful that is. he left me something for her apprentice."

A sharp intake of air punctuates the silence as he realizes something, then he curses under his breath.

"And that was the first thing I needed to do so I could get you off my ship! Why doesn't she write these things down... worse then a pixe honestly..." He mutters darkly, putting one of his hands on my shoulder firmly. His grip is tight, tighter then it should be for a passing gesture. His gloved fingers pressing intto my skin, and his other hand--

--rips my blindfold off. I hear a flurry of words in some other tongue as he does, but I'm too busy trying to prepare for the inevitable pain to listen.

I flinch as the cloth slides away, jumping away from the group violently and landing on the underwall of the ship, feeling my weight rock the boat ever so slightly. I stare at Hook, distrast rising deep inside me, as well as fear. The Frenchman smirks, crossing his arms and I'm about to leap and wipe that smirk off his face when I freeze.

... I can... see him?

I stare at him, then at Seph and Pandora, soaking in the light that exists in their forms. In everything's forms actually, the ship being lit by the sun's afternoon glow and the colors glinting from every angle. Shapes and figures I knew but... there's way too much to take in!

"Kids today, far too excitable." Hook comments to Sephiroth boredly, who is calm, unruffled by anything it seems. He has eyes that can see right though a man and out, smouldering fires of green. A black wing perches over his shoulder majestically, a subtle hint of violence inside it's ebony feathers. Pandora just stares at me, wide-eyed. I learned, from living on Destiny Island, not to take girls at their word when they described themselves since they invariably put themselves down at every oppurtunity. And Pandora... was almost as I had pictured her. She wasn't wearing a hoodie that day, just a blue turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans. Her black hair was pulled into a wispy ponytail, framing her bright green eyes that were still staring at me in shock. Probably surprised a method that had looked so painful had actually worked.

Finally, I straighten from my crouched position, looking down at my hands, which have more cuts and callouses than I ever thought they did. Half of them look like they're never going to heal. Maybe that's for the better...

Then a thought dances through my mind, partially making me curious and partially terrifying me.

What must I look like?

Behind my back, water laps softly at the sides of the ship and almost against my will, I turn to face it. I grip the edge of the railing on the side to steady myself, then force myself to look down into the sea water before I lose my nerve completely.

It takes a moment for me to spot my own reflection, but when I do, it almost... scares me. The child from Destiny Island is long gone.

My hair is longer now, hanging in long silver spikes down my back, stopping just below my shoulder-blades. My eyes are both empty and overflowing at the same time... I look like something the darkness rejected but the light didn't accept.

Sephiroth's face appears beside mine, my rag-tag appearence a contrast with his nearly perfect one. I can't help comparing... how little darkness seems o take out of him and how much it stole from me. But he doesn't say a word.

Why... why did I want my sight back so much if this is all it gives me? I'm inferior, I don't understand any more then I did before, I just know now that...

"Well? Aren't you supposed to leave now?" Hook asks with impatience from behind me. Did I know this man? More importantly, did I trust him? Because if I did, I really regret it. I turn anyway, looking at him in annoyance.

"This was all she gave you? My sight?"

"She said you'd be dying without it. And she needed someone to carry on her evil. You see," He said, leaning against the ship's side boredly.

"Sometimes Maleficent "saw" elusive things in the future. But she was a crazy old bat and everyone goes along with crazy old bats. She was the one who actually began the plans for the conquering of Hallow Bastion with Ansem," A cold shiver ran through me but Hook continued blissfully.

"She planned most invasions and directed the Heartless ships to the worlds. She saw things like you falling to darkness, the seven princesses, Sora receiving the keyblade, and you losing your sight. At one point or another. But she kept getting them mixed up so we would have Sora defeating Ansem, which no one believed, and then receiving the keyblade, which DID happen, and then Ansem fighting Sora again! But either way, she saw this, she left a healing spell, you get your sight back and leave my ship."

"But why are you explaining all this then...? Aren't you a villain too?" Pandora asks, causing Hook to glare at her. That man's glare is a STRANGE thing to behold...

"Because. I'm a pirate! All pirates are villains! And I was instructed to by his mistress." He waves a hand at me, the careless gesture making me angry. Why does he have to be so casual... was I anything more then evil-infested before I got locked in the darkness? No one seems to think so. Morons.

"Well, I guess we'll be going then!" Pandora says brightly, sensing my change in mood and glomping onto my arm, half-dragging me towards the ship. Seph seems to be contemplating getting into a glaring match with Hook though, which might be interesting... but he follows us.

"Can we come back and kill him later?" I ask the one-winged angel when he comes up next to us. He shakes his head.

"Send his ship into space without air?"

Another head shake.

"TP his cabin? Don't I get to even a LITTLE vengeance? I'm sick of being a pawn! Everybody wants to "help" me or call me Maleficent's apprentice..." I sulk. I know I'm being whiny and Sephiroth is not going to put up with it.

"Oh? And which do Sephie and I treat you like?" Pandora interrupts the "conversation", which was rather one-sided anyway, with her own question. The angel looks over at her, one eyebrow raising in surprise. He blinks at her, a bit like a cat that's just been told catnip makes it hyper.

"'Sephie'?" He repeats with a hint of interest and maybe a little bemusement. No annoyance at this mutilation of his name yet though.

"Sephie!" She repeats joyfully, beaming.

" . . . "

"It's weird." Sephiroth finally intoned after the moment of ' . . . ' s.

(divider)

Um... yeah, that was a strange ending. OH WELL!

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!


	10. Interlude Sugar High

Disclaimer: See just about any chapter before this one.

I love my reviewers. You keep me all writing this, however slowly I do it. Thanks a LOT!!! XD Thanks to lunafrak too, since you asked me about it and then I felt like I should go write something... heh heh heh...

(divider)

:Pre-chapter Interlude:

"Hey, what's this?"

"Interesting colors..."

"Hey Riku, try one! I dare ya!"

"I'll take that dare!"

-Gulp-

"What's all this stuff on the wrapper...? 'Not intended for children under the age of 21 or until old enough to handle excessive sugar intake. Symptoms may include altered behavior, increased blood sugar, hyperactivity...' Uh oh..."

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

:End interlude:

(divider)

The inky blue waters of Neverland vanish as we abandon the ship, hopefully never to return. I hate pirates, and this one was no exception. But at least our purpose in being there was accomplished. Riku is currently running around the ship like a child with a new toy, noticing all the things I've long since grown used to. It's as if he can't bear to close his eyes for a second now...

"Wow..." comes the comment from behind me as he discovers the porthole to space. It's annoying actually, but cute in the way that little kids can be. He's given up pride for the moment, something he usually has in abundance, and now zooms around the ship like a child at Christmas. Speaking of his hyperactivity...

Pandora smiles sheepishly at my look.

"Is it my fault you had all those candies in that secret compartment Sephie?"

"No, but it's your fault he got a hold of them. And don't call me Sephie. My name is Sephiroth."

"Okay Mr. Roth."

"Sephiroth!"

"I think Sephiry would suit you." Riku pipes up from where he sits in front of the porthole. IS THE ENTIRE WORLD AGAINST ME?

Don't answer that. They probably are... in any case, I must prevent the mutilation of my name.

"My name is Sephiroth. Not Mr. Roth, not Sephie, and Jenova forbid I should ever be called Sephiry. I'm. Se. Phi. Roth."

Pandora sighs dramatically, blowing her bangs out of her eyes in exasperation, looking pouty.

"Okay, have it your way Sesshoumaru." Riku and I both stare at her in confusion and she sweatdrops.

"Er, Sephie-er-roth! I'll call you Sephiroth already... But I don't think Riku should call you Sephiroth, I think he should call you oniichan!"

"And why is that?" I ask, fighting to keep back either laughter or a stinging remark, I'm not quite sure which. She smiles sweetly.

"Well, you both act like brothers, you tease him, he teases you, everything works out! Plus, you're the one who rescued him, that's the job of an aniki."

"But-"

Riku grins, still sugar-high.

"I'm all for it."

"No you're not. If you weren't sugar-high, you would be running around screaming bloody murder at the thought of me being your brother. You don't want to be in any way related to me."

"Are you so sure?" Pandora asks, once again getting into the center of the conversation. "Maybe he would, since he views himself in about the same light as you view yourself."

I shake my head, ignoring the comment and changing topics. A cheap tactic, but I can't afford to lose an arguement. Especially not with a girl.

"Then what would you be in this screwed up family? The frustrated mother trying to reign in her darkness-tainted children?"

She's silent for a moment and I wonder if my barb went in too deep, then she shrugs, grinning.

"No! I'm the oneechan who gives lots of sugar to her ototou!"

And she promptly led Riku off to the back of the ship to find the rest of my sugar stash.

Note to self: Never let anyone else in Odin ever again.

(divider)

Oneechan: Big ssister

Aniki/Oniichan: Big brother. I think aniki is when your speaking to them, and oniichan is when you're speaking about then... but maybe that was ani... I am taking Japanese so I really should get these straightened out I guess...

otouto: little brother.

I'm sorrrryyyyyy! I know I'm taking forever to update but I got writer's block and I've been working on revamping 'My Purpose'. And I can't write in Sephie's POV... so I wrote this realllly short interlude to try to break the writer's block. It's not really a 'chapter' since there isn't a plot, but the next chapter will be in Riku's POV and they will probably be in Memory. This is just a traveling thingy.

So, if it's not too much to ask for this itty bitty chapter, review?


	11. Chapter 11: In which we get back to busi...

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Apologies for the long break. And for what I think is a sudden change in writing Riku's pov. Eheheh...

(divider)

The wind on this world tears at me even from outside the ship and I hate it. Not to mention the entire place is blanketed in thick blue fog, stifling even oxygen from getting through.

After my 'sugar-high', Pandora realized that Memory was only a couple jumps from the Neverland ClockTower, so of course, off we went. She warned that there are heartless here that don't exist on other worlds. After asking Sephiroth what a heartless was, going through unpleasant memories of the dark place and millions of golden-eyed, hungry, black 'heartless', we arrived.

Which is probably why I'm staying as close to Sephiroth as humanly possible.

In fact, I'm beginning to annoy him.

"Riku, stop fidgeting."

"I can fidget if I want to."

"Only if you fancy being shishka-bobbed."

I stop fidgeting and we land, too quickly for my comfort. I still don't have anything to defend myself with, having crystal clear memories of heartless eyes and claws instead. Yipee.

"While we're out there, at least TRY not to take on a Ghost heartless. They're made out of mist, so hitting them with anything but fire is almost useless." Pandora chatters, rather like a dictionary.

"They can also talk, so try not to get into any debates either. They have all the memories Ansem does, making them unique, and quite deadly."

Ansem.

"Ansem is here?" I blurt out and Pandora shrugs lightly.

"I don't know. It's hard to place him."

"...mn." I nod, going silent again. Silent is good. Safe, at least. Seph opens the ship's bay doors, stepping out onto damp sands. I follow quickly and Pandora tags along, looking around the world's view with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. There's very little light to speak of, the circular moon in the sky holding almost no power over the dense fog.

"Stay close." Sephiroth says bluntly, glancing around and Pandora grabs onto the back of my jacket's hood, her eyes serious again.

"Yes, we can't afford to lose anybody at this point." She murmurs, though to me or herself, I'm not sure.

Is it my imagination or is everything silencing itself? It was quiet when we got here, but now it seems like even the light breeze has vanished.

Abject silence, like the calm before a nightmare begins...

Sephiroth shifts, tearing the silence ever so slightly. Masamune slides with a deadly dumbness from its sheath. I can hear the wind starting to pick up again and Pandora's fingers grip my hood tighter. Have we had enough of the doom factor yet? I'm almost starting to wish something would HAPPEN!

I take it back.

Pandora jumps as something flashes behind our little trio, staring at the grass avidly. "They're coming... the heartless."

"Well, that's what you expected wasn't it? What do we have to do so we can get out of here again?" I ask, well, more like demand. I don't like this place, and with dislike, I get snappy. She looks up at me, a half-pout flickering over her mouth and annoyance lurking in her eyes.

"Calm down. We have to wait."

"To die?"

"Hopefully not." She says, glancing off into the distance; not seeing my eyes practically bulge out of my head at the casualness of her comment. I'm really not in the mood to die yet! Sephiroth glances back at the both of us, his eyes betraying little amusement.

"Don't talk so much." He says and looks out into the mist, where shapes are starting to form. Familiar shapes...

"Riku!" Comes a yell from behind me. Immediately I whirl, prepared for a heartless charging when instead there's--

Her.

In all her redheaded, always-smiling, teasing glory, out of breath from chasing us, shining bright colors in the blank, colorless void of this world.

Kairi.

"Kairi! " I bolt towards her, abandoning Sephiroth and Pandora for her form, merely a few, eternal feet away. On reaching her my body halts and I'm back to staring again, caught between joy and betrayal. My brain just freezes for words at the sight of her.

"Sora... Sora told me you were dead!" I manage to stutter, like an imbecile. She shakes her head, staring at me in disbelief, one arm reaching up as if she wants to touch me, or comfort me... I don't know, but either would be welcome at the moment.

"He probably didn't want you to go looking for me! Oh, Riku, I'm sorry... Sora can be such a moron."

It was the first time I'd actually heard her express a dislike for Sora. He'd always been the first on her mind, the lovable one. And... she actually said it, all joking aside. (AN: Sorry if this is wrong. It helps the story, k?) That she didn't think he was perfect.

"So what brings you here Kairi? Not that I'm not overjoyed to see you, but..." She steps closer to me secretly, the motion interrupting me. It's hard to think straight with Kairi...

"I had something to tell you..." She says, her breath almost on my neck as she smiles. "And something to give you." She whispers, almost as an afterthought. Her being so close is maddening... I want to sweep her in my arms and... my mind blanks out after that point, going on a Kairi fantasy rerun, which doesn't need documentation.

"What?" I ask, looking at her curiously, barely daring to hope. She can't mean what I think she means... she can't, she just couldn't--

"Your memories!" She yells unexpectedly, her eyes changing suddenly till they shine the most vivid gold, and she shoves a frighteningly cold, _transparent,_ hand against my forehead. Seconds later I can feel dark power surging through me-

_"We'll always be best friends Riku, the three of us!"_

_"The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."_

tearing at me-

_"See? They've forgotten you, he's replaced you with those two."_

_"Hey Sora, let's just leave now! You and me!" "...but what about Riku?"_

holding a terrifying reality-

_"Riku!"_

_"I don't understand, the keyblade was supposed to come to ME!"_

ripping at my back in an effort to get out, just get OUT!-

_"Take care of her."_

"ARGH!"

White pain... blinding, daggers down my back-- erupting and flexing, hurts... what is--

I force my body to stop trembling, my gaze staggering upward to that... that THING, that not-Kairi, over my head, who smirks down at me like this is all some kind of joke, reaching out and yanking-- ahh!

"Get AWAY!"

"And leave you wing your new pretty wing all alone?" It coos back.

Wait.

My new WHAT!

I try to move, sending another agony of pain down my spine. My spine. That means... this.. this _wing?_ is attached to me. As Sephiroth's is to him. How he stands this screaming pain, I don't know. The heartless is drifts closer again, still clinging to its Kairi form. It takes a moment for me to muster the strength to even try to rise to a straightened position, curled up on the ground pathetically, and the moment I do straighten without screaming in agony, I feel the blood running down my back, the "wing's" appearence and weight dragging open new gashes.

"Don't..." Did it just get harder to breathe?

"Don't come near me you freak."

It raises an inquisitive eyebrow, mockingly.

""Freak"? Isn't that reserved for Ansem alone?"

I can't even manage a retort, trying simply to stay conscious. Once I pass out this thing is going to take my heart. I'm sure of it. So I'm going to have to fight the black stars and hope for Sephiroth and Pandora... figures I would wander off and get lost. That's my attitude for you, anything for Kairi, so obsessed I can't spot a cheap imitation when it appears out of nowhere.

Argh, my head...

"Is the true keyblade master tired?" The heartless asks coyly, smirking. "Come on, I bet you can't even summon a keyblade. Not since Ansem gave you one..."

"Shut up!"

If I had a keyblade, the first thing I'd kill is that. Assuming I could move.

"Riku!" Yells echo through the mists and the heartless looks off happily. "They're going the wrong way." It informs me, ghosting over closer. I can hardly stop it by glaring, but I can try. The heartless grins, and I see the dark clouds behind its smile.

"Are you ready to die?"

(divider)

I suck. Don't yell at me, cause I had fun. And I'm sick, so I need all the fun I can get. I don't need a flame right now. I'll let ya know when I do. Yes, I know Sephiroth is horribly out of character. All the time. I apologize for that, but look at it this way: He's not amnesiac, crying or overly-emotional. Cause I coulda done all of that, and I would've enjoyed that too. Hee hee.

Reviewww!


	12. Chapter 12: the searching and finding

disclaimer: Not mine.

(divider)

He was here one moment ago. One SECOND ago. This world changes things too fast. Pandora trembles next to me, having reverted to her "normal" self: a fifteen year old girl with little real use but, as she would probably say, all the right motives.

Who has just lost the teen she was clinging to for security.

"Where'd he go! Rikuuuu!" She yells immediately, looking around, frantic. It figures he would run off now but... with all the noises rustling around, I can't help the flicker of worry that rises in my mind. I should get a tether for both of them, Pandora and Riku. Maybe then they wouldn't have the OPTION of running off. (AN: GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

Pandora is fed up, and bolts like a horse, trying to disappear into the fog to try and 'find' Riku. I snatch her hand, jolting her backwards. She glares up at me self-righteously, pouting.

"You said it yourself, losing someone is not something we need right now." I say by way of explanation, which I shouldn't be obligated to give. "Which direction did Riku go?"

"I don't know..." She replies miserably.

Well, that was a waste of time.

"Then we'll have to head in one direction slowly. Hold on to this." I hand her one of Odin's homing beacons.

"Pressing the button will make the ship emit a bright floodlight so we can find it again after we find Riku. Until then, don't press it." She stares up at me, mixes of both the serious and childish Pandora in her gaze.

"Can we really find him?" She questions and I release her arm, stalking off into the fog, listening to her run to catch up with me, not repeating the question.

"Riku!" She yells suddenly, cupping her hands around her mouth. It's useless... but it may be our best bet. I won't demean myself to doing the same...

...yet, anyway.

"Rikuuuuu!"

(divider)

"Should we try a different way?" Pandora suggests hesitantly about twenty minutes after we've been walking in one direction. Understandably, I shoot her a glare. Does she think she can do better?

"You have a reason?"

"There's... I think I can find him now. Please don't ask me to explain, but I KNOW I can find him ."

It's all I can do not to kill her here and now.

"Why didn't you say so? Or can you not tell me the reason for that as well?" I jab, glaring. Her head lowers, black bangs escaping the confines of her hoodie. Sensitive. Wonderful.

"It had to do with strength of heart." She mutters in a low undertone, so low I almost miss the words caught in it. "Just let me try, okay?"

"Go then. I'm not stopping you."

She hesitates, indecisive, then starts off in the direction we just came. I have no choice but just to follow. I hate following, she has no right to lead, but if she can find Riku... She halts, looking both ways in the mist.

"Sephie... I think the heartless are coming. For real this time."

"Oh really."

"Don't be sarcastic! They all disappeared when Riku ran off, so now that they're back something might've... happened..." Her voice trails off as she considered what that might mean.

"He can't be dead. I would've felt it." She murmurs softly. What IS it with this girl? Can't she keep herself thinking in a straight line for two seconds? She couldn't possibly 'feel' Riku, or, for that matter, find him in this mist. Which is growing denser by the minute.

"Come on!" She says loudly, forcing hurry into her tone and turning right, her hood falling in her quickness to bounce as she ran down some invisible path, expecting me to follow. "We have to go this way! We're almost there!"

As I follow (yes, follow, once again), I can see that she's right. There's even more rustling in the grass that we can't see, like invisible people are trampling it, trying to get there to stop us. This... is disturbing me, so I grit my teeth and run faster.

"Seph! Over here!"

Pandora's directions are yelled in a stage whisper, from a figure far too distant to be the actual Pandora, shrouded in mists. It has to be a heartless then, though she didn't say anything about them shape-shifting... maybe they can merely manipulate the air around them...

"Seph!" A cold hand touches my arm and I whirl, glaring down at its owner with Masamune halfway out of its sheath already. Pandora looks up at me with wide terrified eyes.

"You going to kill me?"

"Sephie! What's taking you so long? Come ON! " Another yell comes from the darkness, distracting me for a second. When I look back, the Pandora at my side is gone.

"Pandora!" I yell, cursing at having to degrade myself to yelling for her, as if she's the one I'm out in this evil world searching for.

"Sephie!" A voice calls from just a little down into the mists and Pandora jogs into view.

"Something wrong? The heartless here can be weird, did they get to you?"

"No. You were too far ahead." I answer calmly. Military training taught me to never show weakness, and I will never admit fear and confusion. Not that I experienced either, of course.

"It's just a little farther. I can feel him very strongly now..."

"And?"

"And nothing. I don't feel anything more than him just... being there." She looks at me curiously.

"Are you... worried?"

Yes.

"That's not your question to ask. Keep moving."

We've reached the place we were originally, Pandora speeding up suddenly as her hair flows out behind her.

"Hurry!"

It's only a moment later that I see why.

(divider)

**(AN: Okay, sit down, have a nice cup of coffee/tea/what have you, and take a deep breath. This will be continued in the next chapter.**

**NOT. Now throw away the cup of whatever and bite your fingernails! MWAHAHA!)**

(divider)

Riku isn't moving. There's blood around his form, on the ground and spattered across his clothes.

As if he's been shot.

But the smirking heartless that looks faintly like a redheaded girl child, and the fact that he still struggles to sit up, edging away slowly and painfully, tells me he's not dead. Something lies of the ground behind him however, something large and wet, mists swirling around it so I can't tell what it is.

Quietly, I draw the Masamune from its sheath, but then Pandora grips my shoulder, shaking her head frantically and making strange building-up motions with her fingerips.

What in the world is she--

'_"Fire."_ She hisses in as soft an undertone as she can manage.

"What about Riku?" I ask in an equally stealthy tone. She motions gently over, towards the side of the heartless. It's simple to creep over and place myself where it can't see me but I'm not endangering Riku. As it drifts closer again, I stand, shooting a wall of fire at it. It merely has a second of watching the display before it vanishes in a poof of darkness.

Pandora practically flies over to Riku, her frightened voice babbling questions.

"Riku! Riku? Are you breathing?" She demands, panicking when he doesn't respond immediately. "Riku!"

The object of her attention moves slightly, looking up at her tiredly.

"Present..." He murmurs quietly and the object behind him drags forward as Pandora, brushing over his shoulder as the ends trail in the dirt. It lifts a little, then sags back down again, as if Riku is trying to control something that... huge.

It's a wing.

Black, and as large as he himself is, like a raven feather that just... erupted, for lack of a better word, out of his back. He looks up, silently apologetic. I couldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it; but his legs trembling and tired eyes make it all too real.

"I'm sorry." He says suddenly, then stumbles forward, dragging Pandora with him as she tries to support him. She meeps loudly, sinking with him.

"He needs a Curaga spell... or something! Sephiroth?" She looks up at me, frantically looking for something, anything, that she can depend on for the moment. I nod, holding out a hand. It's abnormal for me to care but...

"Back on the ship. Give him to me and press the button." She awkwardly transfers the hold of Riku to me, and I heft him onto my back, his single wing dragging on the ground and I can still hear the soft 'patter patter' of liquid on the dirt whenever I step. I have to drag his arms over my shoulders, since he doesn't even seem to have enough strength to simply do _that_.

Quickly, Pandora stabs at the button on the homing beacon, a bright beam searing out through the mists instantly. She looks over at me sadly as we head towards the ship.

"What is it." I ask. She's dying for me to ask that question that she kows is rattling around in my mind, but I'm not going to give her that satisfaction.

"Well... ah...I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." She says softly, her voice holding much more than just traces of sheepishness and guilt. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

That much is obvious. Get to the point.

"Why does he have this wing?" I demand, too frustrated with this girl's meandering in circles to wait any longer.

She hesitates for a pain-stakingly long moment and I have to mentally command myself not to kill her. If she thinks she's being clever with this--

"Because he's your brother."

(divider)

Did ya see that coming? Maybe... if you saw the "No, you can't be diabolical" fanart on deviantART you probably did. Hee hee... Thanks for all your reviews! I shall continue... sometime... hee hee hee...

Oh, this is even a worse cliffie than before... and my palm pilots batteries are STILL dying. Drat. REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Explanations

Disclaimer: Not mine.

As revenge, I SHOULD write a very long author note. But I don't think I will... no, I'll be good. This chapter is short enough as it is.

(divider)

With every step, I can feel it searing. If anyone else were bleeding as much as it feels like I am, my first impulse would be to grab a mop. What's worse, my mouth doesn't seem to want to form the words I want to say loud enough to actually be heard, and when I do create them, they're weak.

"Se . . . ph?"

That's it. I can't concentrate hard enough; I'll just close my eyes and listen to whatever fuzzy words they say filter through to me.

"Because he's your brother."

"WHAT?"

I feel Seph's stride jolt to an immediate standstill and I tighten my failing grip a little more.

"You expect me to believe that this mortal child is my _brother_?" Seph demands and I can't hold on much longer.

Wait... brother... I'm the only guy here besides Seph...

He can't be saying...

"Sephiroth, I'm not saying anything until we get Riku on the ship and on whatever medicine or first aid you have on that thing."

That's Pandora's voice.

"You explain everything."

"Once we're on the ship."

"You _will_."

"I will. Can we GO?"

Seph tugs my hands over his shoulders again, keeping me from sliding further off his back. Pain shoots up my wing, pulled away from my body and it's all I can do not to scream... how far is it from the ship anyway!

The warm light and heat of the ship engulfs me as Seph opens the door, stepping inside and quickly striding down the corridor to the one room with a small cot in it. He releases my hands from where he's been stabilizing them over his shoulders and sets me down on the cot, my face muffled in the pillow until I turn it, watching through half-slitted eyes. Pandora is a black blur running around the room hurriedly, pulling white blurs together and pouring them into each other. Looks nasty.

"Why don't you have any pre-made Elixirs or Potions Sephiroth?" She almost whines, looking over in the direction of where I assume Seph is. The flat reply comes back-

"I have no need for them."

There is a brushing. Something moving down the open scar on my back. It... HURTS!

"Quit whimpering. You think I enjoy this?" Seph's voice demands and I can't reply. The washcloth pulls at the skin, even if it does take off the blood and mud that might get infected. Pandora grows even fuzzier as my eyes begin to slip shut faster. When I catch the moron who tied weights to my eyelids, I'm going to kill him.

(divider)

Pandora's POV: (AN: Wow, isn't it amazing? I WROTE ONE!)

And Riku is going... going... gone. The true keyblade master is out for the count and it's presumably all Sephie's fault, with the cleaning of Riku's back. Anything would probably be calming at this point and Riku was already exhausted. The older one-winged angel just sits there now, watching his little brother sleep with a frown on his features. Guess I can say I know who that's directed at.

"You were going to explain?" He asks in a deadly quiet tone, not bothering to look back at me. I offer up a cheerful beam, finished fiddling with the bottles in my lap. The combination potion/elixir/ether I mixed up will probably keep Riku out for a few hours, 'out' meaning both out of pain and consciousness. Wonder if it'll be long enough to tell Sephiroth everything...

"Just a moment." I pacify and lift the concoction, splashing over the sleeping Riku's back. I never did like the method of just throwing medicine at people, but the Cure explodes in plumes and sparkles of green. As I'm over him, I can't help but notice that his wing appearing shredded Riku's coat. Who knew he was so small under that outfit?

"No more stalling." Sephiroth says, standing suddenly and stalking over behind me. I can feel his glare on my back, about to burn through me.

"Why are we 'brothers' and what business do you have here?" He asks softly. Game up, time out, no more recess.

"I think I saw some coffee back there. I'll tell you there. You might need it."

"What about--" He motions at the keyblade bearer and I lift my shoulders in a shrug.

"He'll be fine. The Cure will keep him out for a few hours; he'll just be hungry when he wakes up. The wing... we'll have to decide how to treat it since the weight alone dragging it down makes it bleed."

"We... that's only if you're still here. Explain the comment now." He firmly blocks the door, crossing his arms.

I sigh. Coffee would've made this easier...

"The scientist who created you, Hojo, and the lady Lucrecia your mother, didn't just stop after you were created. There were more experiments, most of which failed in the very beginning. But on one of the later, perhaps the last one, Hojo added some of your genes to the mix, much as Prof. Gast added Jenova cells to your own. But the child grew up seemingly normal and they assumed that the project had failed, except for his brilliant silver hair, so they dumped him on Destiny Islands. And aside from some initial shock, he was normal."

""Initial shock"?"

"The girl Kairi and the keyblade master Sora both saw Riku's wing once. He'd been having a nightmare at one of their sleepovers and as Sora put it 'Kairi screamed bloody murder' when Riku's wing appeared, much in the same way it did this time. It grows as he does, so at the time it was almost as large as he was, probably looking like something was attacking him. Kairi told Sora it was better to tie it against Riku's back so he'd look normal. Riku, wanting to get rid of his 'deformity', agreed and before long it vanished back under his skin."

I chance a quiet look at Sephiroth. He doesn't look at me, trying to accept this whole mess.

"You need to know what to do. I won't be here much longer."

"Where are you going?"

I beam a winning smile at him, back to my 'usual' self and answer cheerily, "Dreamland. It's been a long day."

"Hn." He nods, sitting down in a chair and leaning forward, keeping one eye on me and the other on Riku. I stretch out luxuriously on the floor.

"So... you really are the oniisama." I muse, grinning.

"And he's the otouto." Sephie muses in response.

And for as long as I can, I'll be the hikari.

(divider)

Oniisama: Older brother. Formal.

Otouto: Younger brother. Informal.

Hikari: Light.

Yes, short. But you got a Pandora POV! And actually... she's fun to write. Cheery person, yay! Heehee... I must finish this story sooooon... but I shall miss it.

**Leshyaedawnfire:** Mary Sues are author-created females who are PERFECT for the main character in every way. They can be anything from a new keyblade bearer to a childhood friend or someone randomly dumped into the world from earth. Usually, they kind of resemble self-insertions. Thanks for your review!

**lunafrak**: Whee! Okay, I shall try to fix it... I need an example or something so I know whatcha mean. Is it something in the format, or do I not say whose speaking...? I appreciate the critique, but I am confuzzled. hee hee...

Thank you's to everyone else who has reviewed, I swear, I should name all of you, and I probably will whenever I finish this. Until then, know that all your reviews are appreciated, and keep me from feeling that I'm writing this into empty cyberspace… XD So now, for my usual plea:

REVIEW! ALL OF YOU! YES YOU! YOU TOO! And if you DON'T… THEN I'LL MAKE AN EVEN SHORTER CHAPTER NEXT TIME! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Guess.

I'm sorry for the short chapter! Sorry, sorry, I'm just uninspired... my apologies...

(divider)

She isn't lying. Curled up, completely at piece with the world, happy with her lot in life; that is not the pose or dreams of a liar. But if she isn't a liar, then her statement must be true.

Riku is my brother.

Someone cursed with the same genes, yet completely different life, never having fought Cloud, gone to SOLDIER... our only similarity is physical and the fact our hearts lean to darkness. As a child I was alone, he has... friends. But he's STILL a child, still can't think independantly, make decisions without bias. If the name 'Ansem' is even whispered, he'll scurry cowering under the cot, trembling from the swelling memories of the monsters in his mind.

How can such a person be related to me so closely?

I watch as he tries to turn over, the wing shuddering as it tries to move with him and his actions immediately cease as his eyelids reluctantly flicker. The Cure Pandora gave him shouldn't have worn off yet but he still stares at me blankly.

"I . . ." He starts brokenly, voice quiet.

"I'm sorry Kairi . . . I-I tried..." His mouth forms the words tiredly, slurring them together, then his eyes slip shut again, out like a lightbulb. Talking to his past crush again, even though she's never going to hear him.

Brothers.

Impossible!

What will this mean later? Does this mean that I have to protect him forever? I'm not doing this for the rest of my life, world-shifting and baby-sitting Pandora and him. So much simpler to drop Riku with Sora and co. again, let him heal and forget what was said (that he may not have even heard).

As for Pandora...

She said she was leaving, but then her response to my questions was too light, dismissive, hiding. She's too quiet about herself for my liking. Other girls her age will crow about themselves; remembering Yuffie's behavior, I can vouch for it. But Pandora...

"Seph."

I glance over at Riku and he's sitting us, eyes narrowed as he stares at me. There's a deeper knowledge in them as well, a seriousness he didn't have before he gained the wing --which hangs off his back like a flag, the bandages alone propping it up. Riku shouldn't even be awake yet, which must be why traces of sharp pain keep darting across his face. However it's his choice, it's not my job to pity his self-chosen insomnia.

"There's a keyhole to seal on that world." Riku suddenly spouts off, serious as death. "We need to go back out there."

"Are you mad?" Pandora demands, having woken up at the sound of his voice.

"No, I'm playing 'hero' for once in my life instead of 'villian'. We need to find the keyhole and lock it or the heartless will seep into the other worlds."

"We don't even have a keyblade!"

"One will show up, they always seem to."

"Rikuuu..." She's whining, irritated with his stubbornness, but the child isn't going to budge from his standpoint.

"Kairi told me to do this so I'm doing it!"

"The same Kairi that gave you your wing!"

Both of them need a time-out. Perferably a death-induced one.

"So NOW we're taking direction from your dead girlfriend, well that's just great!

"Be quiet!"

Both turn to stare at me as the words slice into their argument. This is pointless. Riku can barely sit up and he's babbling about a keyhole and Pandora is more than ready to argue about it. Fools. He'd never make it past the bay doors in his current state and Pandora should know that. Why must the boy believe he's so much stronger then he is?

It'll only be a moment now...

Riku blinks suddenly, shakes his head as if to clear it, then promptly slumps forward again, unconscious. It was only a matter of time until that happened, despite the fact that he shouldn't even have been awake in the first place.

Pandora stares at him, blinking in evident surprise. Even she should have seen this coming; in the tiredness of his eyes or his barely-awake posture. Painfully obvious.

"Um... oh well. He was being cranky anyway."

"You know about this keyhole don't you."

She's not that good an actor; her eyes darting around like little bees inside a shaken nest, hands tensing and loosening subconsciously.

"If I do, then it doesn't concern you. Yet." She snaps, crossing her arms and reverting to her 'cryptic' personality. Which I detest, for the simple reason she won't tell anyone anything while she holds that personality. Only Riku could pick up a schitzophrenic guide.

" 'Concern me'? Explain why a child you have just informed me is my little brother, has a wing not unlike my own come ripping out of his back, him waking up and starting to babble about a keyhole delusionally, and finally the fact that you seem to _need_ me for all of this to happen; tell me, what part of that doesn't concern me?"

"Look, Riku's got his eyesight back, assumably his memories back, and you got to watch it all unfold."

"Indeed, though I wouldn't say I'm a willing participant in this exercise. You still haven't lightened the keyhole mystery."

"The keyblade bearer needs to be of great strength of heart. Riku fits that description now, so the keyhole's place was revealed to him."

"And he became of great strength of heart when...?"

She shifts uncomfortably.

"He knows that Sora can't seal this keyhole and he wants to finish this for Kairi..."

"The red-haired girl." I remember her from both Riku's recent sighting of her and Sora's obsessing. I never had to meet her, but she was obviously a source of affection for Sora and Riku.

"The dead princess of Hollow Bastion. Riku was once in love with her; she's why he went to the darkness actually, he thought he could save her."

"I know that."

"Stop talking about me... like I'm not here... ouch, Seph, were you cleaning it or tenderizing it?" Riku shifts, looking back at the wing painfully.

"If you're referring to the washcloth, I could have simply let it get infected and watch you slowly and painfully expire."

He glares up at me half-heartedly, then straightens slowly to a sitting position, one leg pulled under him.

"I guess this means you'll try to take me back to Sora and the rest, right?" He says, and I detect a hint of sarcasm in the statement. Try? I could force him to go back if I felt like it. Pandora beams at Riku, moronically.

"How do you feel?" She asks excitedly. The silver-haired child makes a face.

"Like defecation." He dead-pans, standing unsteadily and moving over towards the door. When he reaches it, he looks back, smirking.

"Kairi never liked the kids on Destiny Islands swearing."

(divider)

Whatever, I don't like this chapter very much, but it's still a chapter. Apologies for the writing, and OOCness on Sephiroth (but Riku's FINALLY in character!)

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm hoping I can wrap up this fic sometime soon, before I decide I have to rewrite the entire thing like I'm doing with My Purpose. Advertistment time! If you like D.N.Angel, go reeead iiiiiit. The writing and plot is better then this fic, which always looks unexplained and poorly written when I read it over...

Anyway, next chapter will be up who knows when! Until then, um, review?


End file.
